


Priorities

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: PWP ficlet.  Ron tries to finish his homework; Harry's not helping.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Shocolate, because it's all about teh Harry/Ron.  


* * *

“Harry, what do you think you’re doing?”

 

“I’m trying to unbutton your shirt.  What did you think I was doing?”

 

Ron let out an exasperated sigh.  “I knew that.  It’s just that anyone could see us here. Besides, I have to finish this essay for McGonagall.  I’ve hardly started and it’s due tomorrow and… guh, Harry!”

 

Just then, Harry had snaked his hand into the front of Ron’s now-unbuttoned shirt, capturing Ron’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger.  Ron was seated at a table in the library, and Harry had snuck up behind him a minute ago, trying to distract Ron from his studies.  Harry leaned over the back of the chair and gently sucked on the hollow of Ron’s neck. As a distraction, it was working marvelously.

 

“Dammit, Harry, you can’t keep doing this to me every evening.  How am I gonna explain to Mum that I failed my NEWTs because you kept me from studying?” Ron sounded angry, but when Harry scanned his face, he saw that Ron’s pupils were dilated with lust.  He didn’t do anything to pull away from Harry, either.

 

Just the same, Harry removed his hand from Ron’s shirt and sat down at the table across from him.  “You’re right, Ron,” he said.  “I don’t want to incite the wrath of Molly Weasley.  But I think Fred and George might have had the right idea of leaving school before taking NEWTs.  It doesn’t seem to have done them any harm to skip them.”

 

Ron frowned at Harry.  “Well, you might be the Boy Who Inherited a Fortune, but I’m going to have to work for a living when I leave school.”

 

“Fine,” said Harry, who had his own Transfiguration essay to complete.  He took out his parchment and ink and began sucking on the end of his quill.

 

Ron tried hard to finish his essay – he really did.  But he kept glancing over at Harry, who was now alternating between sucking on the end of his quill and licking his lips.  God, those lips.… He gazed longingly at the fingers that were gripping his quill.  Those fingers that played his body like a fine guitar...

 

Harry glanced up, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  “Do you mind?  I’m trying to get some work done here.”

 

“Potter, you’re such an arse,” Ron said, smiling. “Come on, let’s get out of here.  I’m not going to be able to get this essay done until we’ve seen to each other properly.”

 

Harry packed up his things again, and the two of them sauntered casually out of the library together.  They waved at Hermione and Justin, who were comfortably nestled together, holding hands while they read.

 

“Room of Requirement, do you reckon?” asked Harry, as they turned from the library corridor into a deserted hallway.

 

“Can you wait that long?”

 

“No,” said Harry, and he abruptly pulled Ron into a dark, empty alcove outside an unused classroom.

 

Their lips met in the darkness, book bags thudding to the floor as hands were required for more urgent tasks. Harry’s skin was on fire as Ron touched him. It wasn’t long before Ron was pressed up against the wall, his calloused hand working Harry’s cock feverishly, while Harry’s lips devoured his lips and neck. In hardly any time at all, Harry exploded with a loud groan.  Ron watched his face as he came, marveling at his own ability to evoke such a beautiful sight.

 

Harry slid to his knees pulling at the front of Ron’s unzipped trousers as he went.  The next thing Ron knew, Harry’s mouth was engulfing him.  He tried valiantly to stifle the moans that desperately wanted to escape from his mouth, but as Harry tortured him so exquisitely, it couldn’t be done.  His breathing sped up, and before he could stop himself, he’d grabbed hold of Harry’s face and was guiding him up and down his shaft urgently. Harry’s hand caressed his balls, pushing Ron over the edge into indescribable bliss.  Ron’s legs became jelly, and he sank to the floor next to Harry, pulling him close.

 

Their kisses were tender as they held each other.  A shaft of gray light fell across Harry’s face, and Ron gazed deeply into his eyes, lost in the wondrous beauty of Harry’s soul.

 

When at last they stood up and put themselves back together, they reluctantly agreed to return to the library.  Ron ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, trying in vain to make it lie flat.

 

“I suppose you were right, then, about NEWTs not being as important as some other things,” said Ron quietly.

 

Harry smiled.  “They’re important, I’ll grant you that.  But for me, it’s all about us: Harry and Ron.  Together. Always.”

 

“Me too,” said Ron, squeezing Harry’s hand. They emerged from the darkness of the alcove, hand-in-hand, and made their way back to the library to continue on with the drudgery of their lives.

  



End file.
